Titans 2G
by FreakyGeekyPerson
Summary: So the old titans aren't teens anymore, and they choose a new team. This is the adventure of this new team. Enjoy!


**So! I am new here, and I have always wanted to write something like this! So, awaaaaaaay we go!**

**Robin: You forgot the disclaimer.**

**Me: Oh, right. I don't own the Teen Titans, Freakazoid!, Maximum Ride, Danny Phantom, Spectacular Spiderman, Fullmetal Alchemist, Magic Kaito, Code Lyoko, or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Robin: But that would end up with more than five people! You have to have five people! No more no less! That's the rule!**

**Me: SO SHOOT ME! Nobody cares. Besides, rules are meant to be broken!**

**Robin: I think you've been spending to much time with Kaitou Kid.**

**Me: And you guys can enjoy the first chapter while I go and help Kid with his lastest heist! :) **

So, the Teen Titans are teens no more, and its time for them to choose the next generation, the Titans 2G.

The original Titans were in the squad room looking around different files for their choice.

"DUDE! I am totally choosing this guy!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing to a teen wearing a white hat and tux combo with a monocle.

Looking at the file, Robin shook his head, "Beast Boy, this guy is a _criminal_, he can't be part of the Teen Titans."

"Why not? He's never actually hurt anybody real bad, and he always returns what he steals! Besides, he'll be good for undercover missions." Beast Boy defended himself.

The team all looked at him in disbelief. Beast Boy was actually thinking ahead.

"Are you sure you're feelin' alright man?" Cyborg asked cautiously.

Taking a look at Cyborg's choice, Beast Boy said, "Are you sure you're okay? That guy's a total lunatic!"

"If you get to choose a thief, I get to choose a lunatic!" Cyborg yelled back.

"FINE! Let's just show each other our choices." Robin said, a little exasperated. He just really wanted to get this over with so he could become Nightwing.

"Okay. I will go first, dear friends!" Starfire cried happily.

"Let's see your choice then." Robin nodded.

"I choose this boy!" She cried, holding up a picture of a thirteen year old who looked like a monk, and his bald head and strange arrow tattoos only added to that affect.

After everyone read his file, they agreed he would be a valuable addition to the team.

"I'll go next." Raven said, monotonous.

She held up a picture of a teen with blond hair pulled back into a braid, and gold eyes. "This is my choice. I also have a second choice." With this she pulled up another picture of a teen with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes.

"Well, I guess they could both be valuable additions to the team. Okay." Robin said finally, after looking at their files.

"Oh! Oh! I'm next!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He held up the file picture from before. "I choose this guy!"

"We already agreed to that, so okay, he's in." Robin answered.

"I got two candidates too. This guy, and this guy." Cyborg said, holding up two pictures. The first teen had long black hair that stood directly up, and there was a white lightning bolt going through it. He was also wearing a red jumpsuit with a big F! In the middle of it. But the strangest thing about him was that he was blue.

The second picture had a teen with black hair. She was wearing a geisha outfit and was holding two fans.

"Okay." Robin answered, looking at their files.

"My turn. I actually have two choices too," He admitted sheepishly.

"I choose this guy, and this guy."

He held up a picture with a teen wearing a blue and red mask with webbing designs etched in.

The next picture had a guy with long black hair pulled up into a ponytail. The strangest thing about him is that he had large black wings attached to his back.

"I agree with your choices ha ha ha I win." Raven said.

"Okay! Now let's go get them over here!" Cyborg yelled, running up to the special computer that was given to them by the Justice League to borrow, and typed all of the choices names.

"Now we just have to make sure that they can work together as a team, and we'll be golden." Robin said.

"We will be turned into gold?" Starfire asked horrified.

"No, Star. It's a play on words. I'll explain later." Raven answered.

Then they went and planned how to make sure the new team could work together.

Aang was practicing his firebending with Zuko, who was now the Firelord.

"Why do I still have to do this?" Aang asked a little exasperated.

"Because even though my father has been defeated, there are still people who would love to take over the world!" Zuko answered throwing a fireball at Aang.

"Fine." aang sighed, throwing a fireball at Zuko, but it was blocked.

"Go Twinkletoes!" Toph cheered Aang on from the side lines.

"Yeah! Go Aang!" Sokka yelled.

"Why are you all cheering for him?" Zuko asked a little dejected.

"Because your his teacher, and therefor should beat him anyway." Katara answered.

The Gaang all laughed at that, Zuko and Aang taking a break from training.

Then all of a sudden, a bright flash came and Aang disappeared.

"AANG?" Katara yelled.

"This is it Al. We're finally going to get our bodies back!" Ed said happily.

"Right brother!" Al answered, just happily.

They both looked at each other and clapped their hands together and put them to the alchemic circle between them. The circle flashed with blue electricity, and all of a sudden, Ed disappeared.

Al was freaking out. Instead of getting his body back, Ed had disappeared!

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were once again exploring the Ghost Zone, trying to make a map.

"Danny, admit it, we're completely lost." Sam said.

"No we're not. We just make a right at this swirling vortex of infinite pain and we're home! Oh, wait, that's a thumbprint..." Danny realized to late.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Dude, how much longer are we going to be here for? I already missed my 4 'clock feeding!" Tucker complained. Sam punched him on the arm.

"Look, see! There's the portal!" Danny cried.

"That was pure dumb luck and you know it." Sam deadpanned.

"Ehehehe..." Danny laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

All of a sudden, a bright light appeared from seemingly nowhere and Danny disappeared.

Sam and Tucker panicked and yelled, "DANNY!"

"Well Tantei-kun. It looks like you have me cornered again." Kaitou Kid said, calm as ever.

"And this time you're not going to escape!" Conan declared.

"We'll just have to see about that!" Kid answered, readying a smoke bomb.

Conan bent down and turned the dial on his shoes.

Then all of a sudden a bright light came from nowhere and kid let out a little yelp, signaling to Conan that this was not expected.

"Kid! Where are you?" The chibi yelled after the light disappeared.

But Kid was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Freakazoid. Do you want to go see a bear riding a unicycle?" Cosgrove asked.

"DO I?" Freakazoid yelled, jumping into Cosrgrove's cop car.

_At the circus..._

"Wow. He's really good." Freakazoid said, watching the bear riding it's unicycle around the exhibit.

"Yup." Cosgrove answered monotonous.

All of a sudden, a bright light came and Freakazoid disappeared.

"Hey, kid, where are you?" Cosgrove asked.

But Freakazoid was gone.

"Hiya!" Yumi yelled, throwing one of her fans at the attacking Bloks.

"Good hit Yumi!" Odd yelled at her.

"Thanks!" Yumi yelled back.

"Guys, you have two Krabs coming your way!" Jeremie yelled from the supercomputer console.

"Alright. Yumi, you and Aelita go to the tower, we'll take care of these creeps." Ulrich yelled.

At the tower, three more Bloks appeared and started attacking.

"Aelita, go to the tower, I'll hold these guys off!" Yumi yelled.

Yumi threw another one of her fans, and destroyed two of the Bloks. The third one devirtualized her, however.

But, instead of returning to the real world, she just seemingly disappeared.

Spiderman was swinging along his normal patrol route, looking for trouble. Well, not looking for trouble, but on the look out for trouble.

"My purse!" He heard a woman yell.

"Really. A purse snatcher?" Spiderman yelled, landing in front of the thief.

"Meep." Was all the man could say.

Spidey rolled his eyes under his mask and webbed up the thief, leaving his signature card.

"That was too easy." Spidey sighed, a little put down.

That was when a bright flash came and Spiderman disappeared.

Fang was flying as fast and as far away from the house in Colorado as possible. It would not bode well if Max found him.

'Why did I do that? That as kinda stupid...' He thought in his head.

He flapped his wings again, and flew a little lower to get his bearings. From what he could see, he was somewhere over California.

He saw a group of hawks and went over to join them. At first they were a little startled at seeing this strange bird, but eventually let him fly with them.

Then a bright light cam from nowhere and he disappeared.

The hawks were a little confused as to where their new friend went, but eventually moved on.

"This is a very good plan, if I don't say so myself." Robin said, looking over the plan on the piece of paper.

"I hope we don't scare our new friends to bad!" Starfire worried.

"Well if they do, then they won't be fit to be Teen Titan." Cyborg pointed out.

"Lets just go get ready." Raven said, a little impatient.

"Oh YEAH!" Beast Boy yelled happily.

**So yeah, that's the end of the first chapter, longest chapter I've ever written (well, considering it's my first chapter I've ever written...).**

**Freakazoid:Why did you take me away from the bear! It was sooo good!**

**Me: You actually looked kinda bored.**

**Freakazoid: …**

**Me: Haha! What now! You're speechless!**

**Freakazoid: At keast I didn't fail at what I was doing like shorty over there.**

**Ed: DID YOU JUST SAY I'M SHORT!**

**Freakazoid: Yes, yes I did.**

**Ed: YOU ARE SO DEAD!**

**Me: Well, please review while I try to stop Ed from killing Freakazoid. Byeee!**

**=^.^= ~FreakyGeeky**


End file.
